


Stereotypical

by burntotears



Series: Stisaac Adventures at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Harry Potter Fusion, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows what Isaac is, but Isaac has no idea what Stiles is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereotypical

Isaac kept looking up from his book in annoyance. He could feel someone watching him, but whenever he looked up, he didn't see any eyes on him or hear a jump in heart rate from anyone nearby. The library was crowded and students were speaking in hushed tones all around him, which didn't make it easier. He muttered a choice swear word and glanced back down at his Transfiguration book. He had no clue what he'd been reading this whole time. Bloody hell.

He started at the beginning of the page again, trying to take notes while he went, but the eyes kept haunting him. Maybe if he spent more time honing his skills rather than running from them, he might’ve been able to figure this out. Or maybe the person watching him was clever - _too_ clever for his own good.

Isaac lifted his eyes quickly to try and catch the person at his own game, but he put a little too much enthusiasm behind his approach. Well... he definitely got that uptick he’d been searching for. Isaac locked eyes with a Slytherin bloke who slumped down in his seat, staring with wide, interested eyes over at Isaac. 

The Hufflepuff groaned inwardly and dropped his head on the table. “Shite,” he whined, knowing full well that he had to find this Slytherin and explain... _something_ to get him off his back. After all this time with no one finding out, he’d buggered himself with one stupid move. Typical.

\----

Apparently finding the Slytherin was going to be as easy as walking around the corner and running smack into him the next day. Isaac considered his luck, until he realised how easy it had been and frowned, immediately pulling up defenses.

“Are you _following_ me now?” Isaac snapped at the slightly shorter bloke who still looked far too keen for Isaac’s liking.

“Now? No. I mean, I _am_ following you, but not just now...”

Isaac’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he stared at the other student in confusion and annoyance. “Meaning... you’ve been following me _before_?” 

“Yeah! Well... okay, that sounds strange, but you already knew! You’ve been glancing around for days, you _knew_ -” the Slytherin mouthed off excitedly. Why was he so excited?

“Oi, think we’re missing the underlying point here. Mainly - _why_ are you stalking me?” Isaac tugged on the other student’s sleeve to get him out of the middle of the corridor and away from prying ears and eyes.

“Stalking? No, studying. I’ve been watching you... I _knew_ you were different, y’know, after the last Hufflepuff/Slytherin match, but I couldn’t quite figure out what it was, so I was watching you to find out and... well, you made it kind of obvious yesterday. I had my suspicions, of course, but no real proof...”

“Look-” Isaac started and then realised he didn’t even know the bloke’s name.

“Stiles,” the Slytherin answered simply, “Stiles Stilinski. And you’re Isaac Lahey.”

“- _right_... let’s pretend for a moment that that’s not totally off and just get right to it. I’m-”

“-a werewolf,” Stiles offered unhelpfully, albeit quietly.

Isaac cringed and ground his teeth together, tugging Stiles even farther away from the students milling about in the corridor around them. “That wasn’t what I was referring to.”

“ _Oh_. Are you threatening me then? I’m okay with that, I guess, but you don’t really need to worry about it. I wasn’t going to tell anyone - I just wanted to know for certain.”

Isaac side-eyed him warily. “Why?”

“Just curious. And you seem interesting.” Stiles shrugged.

Isaac was a bit flabbergasted. “That doesn’t seem very Slytherin of you,” he commented, mostly because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

Stiles gave him a look of annoyance and scoffed. He started to walk away, but glanced back with an expression that almost looked disappointed. “House stereotypes? You didn’t really seem like the type, Lahey.”

Isaac raised his hand, but Stiles wasn’t looking at him anymore. “I’m... not,” he said quietly, feeling weirdly displeased about what had just transpired even though he’d basically just had someone confess to stalking him for the past few days. Why was he not more weirded out by that? And why exactly did he want to know more about Stiles Stilinski?


End file.
